


Пепел и прах

by halfdeadScorpio



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfdeadScorpio/pseuds/halfdeadScorpio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В середине октября над Кардиффом идет снег.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пепел и прах

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Popel a prach](https://archiveofourown.org/works/717090) by [MaryBarrens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens). 



Если встретите грамматическую или стилистическую ошибку в тексте, пожалуйста, выделите ее мышкой и нажмите CTRL+ENTER.  
Джек запрокинул голову с полуприкрытыми глазами, опустил руки и огляделся вокруг, на безлюдные улицы Кардиффа. Единственные, кто сейчас были на улице — он сам, его команд и просто восхитительно сумасшедшая рыжая женщина, с немного слишком высоким голосом и Доктором, из которого она веревки вила.

За ними было действительно забавно наблюдать, и если бы они не встретились из-за того, что мир в очередной раз понадобилось спасать, он бы от всего сердца рассмеялся.

Теперь же, когда все закончилось, у него уже не было настроения смеяться.

— Я любил снег, когда был ребенком, — пробормотал он, устремив взгляд куда-то вдаль. — На Боушейне редко бывал снег, но когда он все же выпадал, это было очень красиво. Не думаю, что когда-либо видел что-то более прекрасное.

Он закрыл глаза на несколько секунд, а потом полувопросительно посмотрел на Доктора.  
— Но это не снег, так ведь, Доктор? Сейчас слишком тепло для снега. Британское бабье лето, — он потер снег между пальцами. — Он даже не холодный.

— Нет, — сказал он тихо. — Это не снег. Это остатки очередной расы, которая хотела уничтожить человечество, — добавил он приглушенно хриплым голосом. Глаза, эти глаза, слишком старые для его молодого лица, были широко раскрытыми и темными, почти черными, но их наполняла не ярость, как возможно на мгновение подумалось Джеку, а невероятная печаль.

— Это пепел, да? — спросил Джек, пристально глядя на Доктора. Его лицо было бледным, и Доктор невольно вновь восхитился людской способности чувствовать. Эмоции, они укоренились в людях так глубоко, что даже Джек, после сотен лет долгой жизни, после того, как увидел почти все, что можно было увидеть во Вселенной, мог чувствовать сожаление из-за вида, которых хотел его уничтожить. — Пепел, который от них остался.

Доктор опустил взгляд.  
— Очередная раса, которая забыла, что у Земли есть тот, кто будет ее защищать, — он длинно дрожаще выдохнул. — Очередной вид, который я истребил.

— Доктор…

Доктор покачал головой.  
— Ты когда-нибудь думал о том, почему я единственный оставшийся Повелитель Времени? — сдавленно спросил он его.

Джек нахмурился и пожал плечами.  
— Они погибли в войне. Думаю, я всегда считал, что тебе просто очень повезло.

— Везение, — фыркнул Доктор. - Да, они умерли в войне. Последней войне времени, — он криво, невесело усмехнулся. — Я убил их, их всех. Далеков и Повелителей Времени, свой собственный вид, чтобы закончить войну. По-другому было нельзя! — Доктор посмотрел на него темными глазами, блестящими от слез, которые он так и не пролил за свою расу, с отчаянием рассказывая о крови на своих руках, — Они хотели уничтожить время. Само время. Это был бы конец Вселенной. Всей Вселенной! Я не мог позволить им этого, поэтому мне пришлось уничтожить обе расы.

Доктор тяжело дышал и неожиданно, словно бы не мог даже посмотреть Джеку в глаза, вытянул перед собой руку ладонью вверх, позволяя пеплу, выглядящему как снег, падать на нее. — Я превратил весь Галлифрей в прах. Пепел и прах. И сегодня я сделал это опять, с другой расой. И сделал бы снова, если бы потребовалось.

Джек опустил руку ему на плечо и осторожно сжал.  
— Если тебя это утешит, ты не был один. Торчвуд помогал тебе уничтожить их.

Доктор горько усмехнулся.  
— Торчвуд, — повторил он и посмотрел через плечо на коллег Джека. Гвен Купер, немного шумная и резкая, с почти очаровательным промежутком между передними зубами, такая удивительная, решившая защищать мир до последнего вздоха. Янто Джонс, с виду обычный человек в костюме, но на самом деле полный невообразимой смелости. Оба готовы отдать жизнь за своего капитана.

Или за человечество.

— То что ты создал здесь — восхитительно, Джек, — настойчиво сказал он своему старому другу. — Не бросай их.

— Не брошу, — ответил он и неожиданно посерьезнел, наклонился ближе к Доктору, чтобы тот не смог избежать его взгляда. — Ты будешь в порядке, Доктор? Я хочу сказать… если тебе будет нужно, чтобы кто-нибудь остался с тобой…

— Что? О, нет, нет, я буду в порядке, конечно же я буду в порядке, Донна за мной присмотрит, — заявил он. кивая в сторону Донны, которая в это время о чем-то разговаривала с Гвен. — Честно говоря, — проворчал Доктор тихо и на мгновение примолк, — иногда она ведет себя так, словно она моя мать.

Джек рассмеялся.

— В этом нет ничего смешного, Джек, — возмутился Доктор, но уголки его губ дрогнули.

Джек не согласился.  
— Нет, Доктор, это чертовски смешно, - он кивнул головой и улыбнулся. — Чертовски смешно, - повторил он.

Доктор закатил глаза.


End file.
